


To me

by Goblin_Dusy



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Other, Relapse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_Dusy/pseuds/Goblin_Dusy
Summary: Got a question:Have any headcanons about Regis slipping after becoming a barber surgeon and swearing off blood? I have this picture of him in my head slouched over after operating on somebody and getting drunk on his moonshine while glaring daggers at a pile of bloody cloth he had to cut off somebody. He could just burn it but then he wouldn't even have the scent to remind him what feeling bliss felt like.Blood tw and relapse tw
Relationships: None
Kudos: 3





	To me

To me it's like a form of punishment, forcing himself to change and never become the monster that he was. Perhaps it gives him an oddly and sickly thrill. Blood on his hand and the vulnerable under his care. Just one bite, he could end their suffering, or create life through caring hands. 

Those small things aren't the full reason. No, it's a promise to his blood brother that he's done with the plasma crowd. An allegiance he holds dear and close of all. Though I'm sure Dettlaff wishes he would cause himself such torture, just being a barber is good enough to help humans. Though paying for his bad deeds, all the lives he took, too seems much better as a surgeon. Even if he couldn't save everyone, at least he can control himself now. Hopefully, he can pay life through all the death he took one by one. 

Though it's been a very, VERY long time. Most of his mortal friends have been dust and bones for a while. He's for sure paid all the dead that killed with lives. And definitely saved a lot more now. Dettlaff probably doesn't mind that he drinks responsibly now. Orianna even encourages it. 

It doesn't help that he joined the medical field and the new system of blood donations. His stomach twists seeing a bag filled with human blood and the encouragement of Orianna waltz around his mind. Fuck it all! Was definitely thought when he stole one blood bag, and successfully at that. Regis would sit there in his house, chewing on his lip as he just stares at the bag. Will he break loose? Damn his insomnia, just one sip. Just one sip.. And it's all gone, he's drunk but slept easily. 

Though I'm not sure if he'll drink responsibly, he's still less of a monster of what he. Regis wouldn't let himself slip into that again. That's how I see it anyway.


End file.
